


now that i’ve found you

by Anonymous



Series: les mis porns (´ ∀ ` *) [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: silly little 10 minute drabble where joly submits to combeferre.
Relationships: Combeferre/Joly (Les Misérables)
Series: les mis porns (´ ∀ ` *) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105967
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	now that i’ve found you

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally posting this from my phone; there are no capital letters, just vibes

joly releases plaintive, hesitant little noises when combeferre adjusts his grip on the baby blue leash. “‘ferre,” he cries, voice strained against the pressure of his collar. the plug in his ass vibrates incessantly at the second highest speed, and combeferre is just _standing there, watching joly fall apart on his knees._

“what do you want?”

“master—please—fuck me, need it, need your cock—“

combeferre tugs joly’s hair back, forcing him to look up into his cold stare. _he’s so handsome,_ joly thinks to himself, probably his last coherent thought before he presses a button on the remote, and the vibrations in his ass become the most intense they can possibly be. “i could,” combeferre says, more to himself than anything.

“please—“

“good boys don’t tell their masters what to do, do they?”

“no, no, master, i’m so sorry,” joly whines, bucking his hips up in a desperate attempt to have some relief on his dick.

combeferre strokes up and down joly’s cheek with his thumb. “open,” he commands. joly laps at the pad of it and sucks, meeting eyes with combeferre as he does so. “i said open,” combeferre says, prying joly’s lips apart and dropping the leash. the blue strap sits upon joly’s thigh, almost enough to graze his cock. 

he keeps his mouth wide for combeferre, trying his best not to smile at the man. 

combeferre leans down, and spits into joly’s mouth. “swallow it.”

the younger moans and obeys, eager to please his master. combeferre grins down at him, loving and benevolent, and kisses joly on the forehead. “good boy.”

“thank you, master.”

joly smiles back, and hopes combeferre understands just how much he loves him. it would piss him off if he didn’t, really, because who else would he let spit in his mouth? there’s trust.

“my good boy,” combeferre says, stroking his left hand through joly’s hair, and pressing the fingers of his right to his pink lips. he suckles at them and drags his teeth against the prints. “i’m going to fuck you.”

“mm.”

“make you cry.” combeferre pats joly’s cheek. “good?”

“yes, please, master.” joly takes combeferre’s hand in his, and kisses the front.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! i love jolyferre


End file.
